cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NPO - Imperial Order ODP
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=96382 |date = 28 December 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102987 |termin = June 23, 2011 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The NPO - Imperial Order ODP was an Optional Defense Pact signed by the Imperial Order and the New Pacific Order on December 28, 2010. The treaty was upgraded to an with the signing of the Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords on June 23, 2011. Text of the Treaty Preamble The New Pacific Order and The Imperial Order do hereby come together in the spirit of common friendship and common prosperity to create the following treaty in order that both alliances enjoy a long, fruitful, and peaceful relationship. Article I: Non-aggression Both signatories will hereafter refrain from any form of hostile activity, hereafter defined as military force, internal subversion or espionage of any kind, against the other. Article II: Conduct Signatories of this pact pledge to show only respect and good will towards each other. While this will prohibit outright verbal hostility in all its forms, it will not restrict healthy debate or productive disagreement. Article III: Assistance If either signatory requests assistance in the form of military assistance, economic aid, or political intervention, it is strongly encouraged for the other signatory to provide what help it can, though both parties accept that this is not an obligation. Article IV: Intelligence Should vital knowledge of a political or military nature come to the attention of one signatory, they are required to share it with the other. Article V: Exchange Such is the relationship between the signatories that both agree to allow the free exchange of economic resources between their respective memberships in either an organized, or unorganized, manner. Article VI: Re-evaluation When this treaty reaches 2 months of age, both alliances agree to re-evaluate this treaty, and decide whether or not to upgrade, but if either signatory wishes to re-evaluate before hand, this is allowed. Article VII: Cancellation It is the hope of both signatories that this pact may last forever, or until the bond it represents grows to the point where an upgrade is merited. Given the uncertainties of the future, however, it is recognized that should any of the above Articles be violated, or should some major irreparable disagreement arise, that this pact maybe cancelled after 5 days notice. Signatories Signed for the New Pacific Order: Emperor Blackbird New Pacific Order Comrade Chuckles Mary the Fantabulous Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Reformed Neutral Menace Iamthey Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs VektorZero Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs Signed for The Imperial Order: *Skippy, the Glorious Imperial High Commander of Amazing Glorious Glory of Outback Australia, Destroyer of Worlds, Crazy Australian, Member of the Carlos Accords and Excessive Title Extraordinaire *Executive Imperial Commander: Sup4l33t3ki11a *Imperial Internal Commander: Scorponok *Imperial External Commander: Dave93 *Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs: Scipio Africanus *Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs: Stagger Lee *Imperial Officer of Defence: Tarikmo3rd *Imperial Officer of Finance: Jumperbeast13 *Imperial Officer of Membership Affairs: Pikachurin Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Defunct treaties of The Imperial Order